1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for a refrigerator and, more particularly, to a door for a refrigerator having the structure of injecting a foaming liquid into the door evenly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance keeping foods refrigerated or frozen for a long time as maintaining the inner temperature of the refrigerator lower than the room temperature.
In recent days, a dispenser for taking objects such as water or ice out is equipped at the front of the door covering the storage space of a refrigerator. The dispenser supplies water stored in the water tank arranged in the door or supplies ice made in the ice machine.
Doors for refrigerators of related art have some disadvantages as below.
A door for a refrigerator according to the related art has a disadvantage in that the foaming liquid is not evenly injected into the door, since the flow of the foaming liquid is shut off by a location fixing means for the water pipe installed in the door.
Further, a door for a refrigerator according to the related art has a disadvantage in that the surface of the door is dewed by the difference of the temperature between the part that an insulation layer is formed as the foaming liquid is hardened and the part that the fixing means is stuck therein.